


Behind The Lines

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [26]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: "Why do you still have this?""Because you wrote it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> "In physics, the twin paradox is a thought experiment in special relativity involving identical twins, one of whom makes a journey into space in a high-speed rocket and returns home to find that the twin who remained on Earth has aged more."

It was a warm June morning in Alexandria. A man in his late thirties was running through the empty streets of a still sleeping town. He took the stairs to his fourth floor apartment and quietly let himself in. He passed through the kitchen and started on coffee, then headed for the bathroom to take a shower, undressing as he went.  
A woman was sleeping peacefully in his bed, just as he left her. She laid on her side, hugging a pillow, the sheet slipped low down her back revealing planes of cream colored skin dotted with freckles, perfect in her imperfections. Real.  
He shut the door quietly, careful not to wake her, and took a quick shower, then shaved. Dressed in a clean pair of sweats and a towel around his neck, keeping as quiet as possible, he made them coffee. Black no sugar for himself, skim milk no sugar for her.  
He set the mugs on the bedside table, leaned over her and kiss her cheek softly.  
"Good morning Agent" he whispered sitting behind her, watching a slow smile spread across her face. Her skin looked radiant in the morning sun, free of makeup and professional masks. This was her true self, her most vulnerable and intimate face. This was how he saw her. He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and watched her blink her eyes open.  
"Good morning" her voice soft and heavy with sleep "what time is it?"  
"It's Sunday" he replied vaguely, because to him the time was now, this moment was all that mattered. He waited for this moment for years. Her eyes focused on him, taking in his fresh appearance.  
"You started without me" she smiled and sat up, stretching her arms above her head, gloriously naked.

An hour later, she was back in bed, dressed in his t-shirt, with her head resting against his lap. He sat with a pillow behind his back, reading a book about black holes of all things. The radio on his night stand was set to some late 60's rock station. She played with the fingers of his right hand, abandoned medical journal laying beside her. She was reading the titles of the books on the shelf above the headboard instead, searching for something lighter to read. One slim unmarked volume caught her eye. It's size made it stand out, the spine looked well worn, clear evidence of being read many times over. She reached for it, trying to slip it from under thick volumes filled with alien abduction accounts and theories. He reached out to help her without looking up, keeping the books from falling on her head.  
She read the title on the cover and stared at him upside down.  
"Mulder"  
"Hmmm?" He glanced at what she found and a faint blush colored his face.  
"Why do you still have this?" She asked, noticing the dog eared pages and underlined paragraphs.  
"Because you wrote it?" His tone was hesitant, as if unsure what was it exactly she was asking.  
"How many times have you read it?" She went back to the first page and ran her fingers over the first, underlined sentence.  
"A couple times" he replied noncommittally, but she saw right through him. He most likely knew it by heart at this point.  
"At least, from the look of it, I would say." She caught his eye and smiled at him warmly. That must have been one of the sweetest things about him. Those little gestures that spoke volumes about his caring nature, sweeter still since he usually was a major pain in everyone's ass.  
"That was years ago" he shrugged returning to his reading, the sun reflecting of his reading glasses as he did. "It's a good read."  
"Oh really" she sat up and moved to straddle his hips "I thought that in your line of work the laws of physics rarely applied" she teased wrapping her arms around his neck. He put down the book on the night stand, face down to mark where he finished.  
"Who said I read it for the science?" She smiled and took off his glasses, placing them on top of her head, after all the years together they could share even that.  
"What else would you read it for?" His hands found their way under the t-shirt, circling her hips, caressing her waist.  
"To learn" he pulled her closer, "I've learned a great deal from it" his palms fitted her body as if they were made for her.  
"About what?" She leaned in and kissed his cheek, following a path up to his temple, his arms closed around her, holding her as he surrendered.  
"About you" he had a hard time focusing on his point as she ran her fingers through his hair, leaving kisses wherever she went "about myself."  
"Yourself?" Her tone disbelieving, her breath tickling the side of his neck  
"Yeah, you made me realize what a lousy profiler I am" he pulled her down and laced his fingers through hers "you disproved almost every theory I had about you inside the first two days."  
"And how did you feel about that?" She rolled her hips against his, kissing his shoulder and trying to stay on top of him, feeling him grow hard and thoroughly enjoying it.  
"Happy" he grunted as she forced him to keep still with the weight of her body, flexing against him "a little surprised" she bit on his shoulder then soothed it with a kiss "and turned on as hell" his voice was rough and strained from fighting the urge to take charge, from forcing himself to surrender to her.  
Her lips found his and the fight left him. She let go of his hands only to pull down his sweats and guide him inside her. After that is was only them, grinding and kissing and meeting half way. She gasped, he groaned and the world shrunk for a moment into a pinpoint of light. The time passed by without touching them.

She rested on his chest for a long moment, releasing his hands, letting him wrap his arms around her. She listened to his heart as his hands roamed lazyly over her back.  
"Do you still believe it's possible?" He usually liked to follow up on their conversations in moments like that.  
"What is?"  
"Time travel" he chuckled "what would you tell your younger self, once she came back?"  
"I don't know" she moved to slip off him, but stayed in his embrace "maybe I'd tell her to not get on that plane? To live in the moment"  
"Wise words my friend" he kissed her forehead then the palm of her hand.  
"Whichever of us has you, I want to be her."  
"I don't think I would let you get on that plane anyway."  
"I wouldn't think about going without you. What good is an eternity, future or past, if it's filled with loneliness."  
"You say the sweetest things Scully."  
"Don't let it go to your head."  
"It's my heart that I'm worried about."  
"No need to worry about that either" she snuggled closer and her breath tickled his chest. "Let me sleep for a bit"  
"Whatever you say."

The radio played quietly in the background and he returned to his reading as she slept.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get from watching Aquarius on Netflix all day


End file.
